Worlds Colliding
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: President Snow should've listened to The One, but he didn't. Instead, his hunger for power gets him to the top and he creates the Hunger Games, but with Wisteria Allgood and Whitford Allgood in the Hunger Games one year, things are about to go down, and the rebellion gets the other spark it needed, the spark Katniss and the others were waiting for the whole time... /On Hiatus\
1. Prologue

The One Who is the One approached President Snow, and said, "So you are the man I am suppose to rule with?"

President Snow smirked. "Indeed. I was afraid you would be weaker."

The One tensed and growled, "Now that we are both ruling, do you agree that we should torture and kill of these witches and wizards?"

President Snow tried not to roll his eyes, annoyed by his fellow leader's fear of witches and wizards. Fairy tales! He was afraid a fairy tales! "Oh of course," he replied stiffly. "Every one of them."

The One nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

"Here," President Snow said suddenly and handed The One a glass of champagne. "A toast to a new future... and long life."

The One frowned and grabbed the drink, making a toast with President Snow and drinking it slowly, the flavors rolling around on his tongue, eyeing President Snow as he also took a drink.

* * *

News spread quickly the next day. Nervous whispers here and there, eyes flashing in alarm. How did this happen? Who did it? Why did they do it? Was it an accident, meant for someone else, or was it on purpose? Would they strike again? Was it for good or for bad?

All these unanswered questions… but no one could see who did it, which was right under all their noses, changing the ways of life, separating everything to Districts.

No one knew, no one would ever guess he would do such a thing. But one thing was sure, there was one leader now.

The One Who is the One, was dead. Leaving President Snow in full charge of everything.


	2. Chapter 1

Wisteria groaned when she felt a hand shake her shoulder. She groaned and weakly swatted the hand away. "Sis, you need to get up and dressed. Today's the reaping." Wisteria opened her green eyes and squinted up at her brother, Whitford.

"Do we have too?" She mumbled.

"Yeah we do, sorry sis. You know that, you're twelve now…" Wisteria closed her eyes and sat up, hugging her brother.

"What if I get picked?"

"You shouldn't," Whitford murmured. "You just had your name put in once." Wisteria opened her eyes again and pulled away. Whitford stood up, left Wisteria's room, and closed the door.

Wisteria sighed, stood up, stumbled over to her closet, pulled out a nice dress, and changed into it. She walked down stairs and over to her mother. "Can you help with my hair?"

Her mother smiled and nodded. "Of course." She stood up and grabbed a brush and a hair band and walked over to her daughter. She brushed out Wisteria's hair and put it in a ponytail, smoothing out the frizz. "You look beautiful," he mother commented.

Wisteria looked at herself in the mirror and smiled crookedly. "Thanks, mom." Footsteps thudded down the stairs and Whitford appeared, his blonde hair slicked back and a faded blue shirt tucked into dress pants. Their mother smiled and backed away as Whitford hugged his sister.

"Ready?" He asked, his eyes scanning his sister with concern.

Wisteria took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready." The two said good-bye to their parents and headed out of their house and followed the other kids toward the plaza. Wisteria slowed her panicked breathing but couldn't slow her heart. She clung onto Whitford's arm and he turned to his sister.

"Wisty, it's okay. It's your first time, they won't call you."

"But what if they pick you, Whit?"

Tears threatened to spill down her face. Whitford wiped them away with his thumb and assured, "I don't know." He hugged his sister and led the way toward the group. He glanced at Wisteria again before melting in with the other boys while Wisteria pushed through the girls. She stopped and stood, staring up at the stage as Effie walked up, her heels clicking on the cement.

She tapped the microphone and chirped, "Welcome, welcome, welcome to the 76th Hunger Games!" She clapped though no one joined in. "Now for the video that came directly from the Capitol, what a treat for you all!"

After the PSA was over, Effie declared, "Ladies first as always." She clicked over to a glass bowl and plunged her hand in side, swirling it around before pulling out a slip and opening it. "Wisteria Allgood!"

Wisteria felt the ground underneath her sway and she felt dizzy, fear and shock flooding her. _"It's your first time, they won't call you." _Her brother's words echoed throughout her head as she stumbled forward to the stage, dead silence filling the air. Wisteria stumbled up onto the stage and stood there, still in shock.

Whitford stared at his sister with worry, fear, and guilt. _I promised that she wouldn't get picked…_

"Now for the boys!" Effie declared and clicked toward the other glass bowl and repeated the process. "Whitford Allgood!" He froze. _Both of us? _He walked forward and onto the stage, standing there. "So, are you two siblings?" Effie asked cheerfully, but her gaze read something else. Whitford nodded and glanced at his sister, who was rigid. "Meet the tributes for the Hunger Games!" Effie cheered and clapped, no one joining in.

Suddenly, the people of District 12 touched three fingers to their mouth and raised them high. Wisteria's eyes widened along with her brother as the peacekeepers herded them off the stage and into the Justice building.


End file.
